


Super High School Level Punks

by snowwhiteprince



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowwhiteprince/pseuds/snowwhiteprince
Summary: Meet Isaac Veritas, the Ultimate Actor, JD Fey, the Ultimate Flutist, and Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective. Now, who would've thought this trio would take "quit your job, join my emo band" seriously and started a pop punk band? Follow these three on their band shenanigans at The Academy for Gifted Juveniles!





	Super High School Level Punks

**Author's Note:**

> hi! my friend isaac inspired me to write this and helped me out with this shoutout to them kdbdjdgdjd. thanks isaac

The sun rose, starting a new day at the academy. The students woke up as the 8 AM morning announcement played. When everyone went to eat breakfast in the cafeteria, Isaac, JD, and Shuichi sat together at a small table.

"Morning, y'all!" JD yawned. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, what about you?" Isaac responded, biting off a piece of toast.

"Nothing much either. What about you, Shuichi? How are you?"

"I'm good." He said. "I've been pretty bored lately, though." JD and Isaac nodded in unison, agreeing with him.

"Schoolwork can get really boring." Isaac sighed.

JD smiled slightly. "I think I have an idea." Shuichi and Isaac turned to look at him curiously. "Have you guys ever had the sudden thought of starting an emo band?"

Shuichi shook his head. "Not really, no."

"JD, what are you getting at?" Isaac wondered.

"How about we start one?" The other two were mildly confused, to say the least.

"Just start one out of the blue?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah! Of course, we'd have to practice and shit, y'know?"

"I mean, I wouldn't be opposed to it, I guess..."

"Great! What do you think, Isaac?"

They shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

JD was ecstatic. He'd wanted to start a band for a while. "So! What should we call it?"

"I don't know. What do you think, Isaac?"

"Dunno either. Any ideas, JD?"

He thought for a while, but couldn't think of anything. Then, he came up with an idea. "You know how we're Ultimates?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Isaac asked.

"What about..... Ultimate Emos?" He instantly hated that. "No, nevermind. Uh...." He had another idea. "You know how another term for ultimates is Super High School Level? What about... Super High School Level Emos?"

"Sounds better!" Isaac smiled.

"I have an idea, too." Shuichi said. "If we're an emo band, I suppose we'd be doing pop punk?"

"Yeah!"

"So what about Super High School Level... Punks?"

JD and Isaac grinned. "Thats a great name!" JD exclaimed.

"I like it!" Isaac agreed.

"So, now that we've got that settled..." JD spoke up, "What instruments should we play? I'm down for playing the guitar."

"I thought you were the Ultimate Flutist?" Shuichi asked.

"Doesn't mean I can't play other instruments!" He smiled.

"I can do drums!" Isaac said. "What'll you do, Shuichi?"

"Ah, I really can't play any instruments..."

"Oh!" JD exclaimed. "We need a vocalist, don't we?"

"Huh?"

"Could you sing for the band?"

"Oh, uh, sure. But, uh... I kind of get nervous in front of a lot of people.. could I wear a mask or something?"

"Of course!"

"So," Isaac spoke up. "What'll we be playing?"

"Maybe we should start small and play other people's songs for now." Shuichi proposed.

"And then, we can work up to writing our own songs!" JD added.

Isaac approved. "That sounds good!"

"So, now what?" Shuichi asked.

"We should get to practicing!" JD said.

They left the table and went to the music room to look for instruments.


End file.
